


Knew You Had It In You

by DaughterOfTheSadness



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheSadness/pseuds/DaughterOfTheSadness
Summary: "Hey, I'm Ashlyn."Warrior frowns but her eyes are amused as she pulls her hand away."Did you just tell me your real identity?"Shit.---The Superhero AU that nobody asked for.OrI just went to see Avengers: Infinity War and I think this is part of the healing process?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a very long time but my soul hurts after Infinity War and I think this will help.

"Shit, shit, shit."

Her arm was on fire, her arm was _on fire_. Ashlyn slapped at it hurriedly, dampening the flame until her sleeve was just blackened instead of actively burning.

"Alright, shit, you've got this Harris."

And maybe giving herself a peptalk is grounds to go looking into visiting a therapist like she's been meaning to and maybe it's pretty fucking pathetic but it also works so there's that.

The faceless stranger floats in front of her, hood up and reaching his arms up, (its arms? Their arms? Ashlyn isn't really sure of how this faceless supervillain prefers to identify), either way there are four of them.

Arms, not supervillains.

Ashlyn tenses, preparing to dive from the next fireball hurtled her way but she never gets the chance because the next second there's an almighty crash and she registers that the hooded villain is no longer floating in front of her and also there's now a very human sized hole in one of the warehouse's windows.

She stalks towards the window, looking out to see if she can catch a glimpse of where the villain might have gone when she registers the noises going on behind her.

Damn she really needed to start paying attention to her surroundings, her situational awareness is usually better than this.

She leaps into the air and flies towards the noise of what she now recognises as fighting. She pulls up short to try and assess what she's seeing.

Hooded faceless supervillain throwing fireballs? Check.

Extremely hot brunette hurling back what looks like balls of purple energy? Check.

Ashlyn's not entirely sure what's going on, she had assumed there were no other Supers in the area, they usually made themselves known to any other Supers encroaching on their turf and Ashlyn had been here for a week already.

Granted she'd done little more than lounge around watching The Bachelor and steadfastly ignoring all the boxes of her things that needed to be unpacked in her new apartment so she guesses that she wouldn't have been easy to track down as a Super till now.

"Little help?"

Her musings are interrupted as the brunette turns her gaze beseechingly at her and Ashlyn startles out of the inconveniently timed zone out she'd just been experiencing.

"Oh right, yeah, sorry."

She flies quickly to her side and turns towards the hooded figure, watching curiously as he continues to dodge the purple energy balls but has been distracted enough that he hasn't been able to return fire.

Ashlyn closes her eyes and concentrates, feeling the familiar feeling of strength flow through her as she taps into her powers.

She raises her hands and pushes them towards the figure across from them sharply, a powerful stream of water engulfs the figure, wrapping him in a whirlpool, Ashlyn sticks her tongue out in concentration.

Beside her, the brunette whoops with glee and then flies straight towards the whirlpool Ashlyn had just created, throwing something at the hooded figure and then retreating.

"Ok, you can stop now."

She lands gracefully beside Ashlyn as Ashlyn lowers her arms. The hooded figure drops like a stone, landing harshly on the ground and lying still.

"Lead rope."

The brunette says when Ashlyn glances at her. They approach the hooded figure together, making sure he's secure before they both regard each other warily.

The brunette glances at their captive and then offers Ashlyn a tentative smile, holding out her hand for Ashlyn to shake,

"I'm Warrior, thanks for the help."

Ashlyn feels the way her heart speeds up as she grasps Warrior's hand and tries her best to not appear flustered. Instead she grins, dimple appearing and introduces herself,

"Hey, I'm Ashlyn."

Warrior frowns but her eyes are amused as she pulls her hand away.

"Did you just tell me your real identity?"

_Shit._

"Shit, I mean, I'm Torpedo."

Ashlyn panics, telling a Super your real world identity is a big no-no unless you're well acquainted.

But then Warrior grins at her, and Ashlyn feels at ease immediately.

"You can call me Ali."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the scene and introducing some new faces.

"She's very...blonde."

"Be nice!"

Ali smacks the short haired  _blonde_ gently on the arm as Ashlyn sits awkwardly on the edge of the couch.

"She's pretty cute."

This from a short brunette who has been peering at her critically, she places her hand on Ali's arm as she says this, waggling her eyebrows.

Ali frowns briefly before glancing at Ashlyn and nodding.

Ashlyn flushes and clears her throat.

"I am actually right here you know."

The trio of women startle as if they'd completely forgotten and Ashlyn feels even more awkward.

"So, why exactly am I here?"

Ali grins at her.

"Because you're Super."

Ashlyn frowns hesitantly.

"Ok?"

The short haired blonde pipes up from beside Ali.

"Kriegs here is pretty fond of collecting strays."

Ali looks mildly offended but the brunette beside her is nodding solemnly.

"Yup, picked me up two years ago after I accidentally destroyed the inside of a Walmart."

The short haired blonde cackles.

"Kels got anger issues."

The brunette, (Kels?) glares at the blonde hotly. As in she literally starts glowing with heat.

"Do not!" She retorts.

Ali places a soothing hand on her arm and she immediately stops glowing.

"Kelley's improving every day."

Ali smiles gently at the woman and Ashlyn watches with interest as she smiles dreamily back.

Ashlyn can't blame her, she's pretty sure that might be part of Ali's power. Super smile? Some sort of emotional manipulation?

Ashlyn clears her throat again.

"So you're all Super?"

She glances pointedly at where Kelley's arm had just been glowing.

"And you're all ok with that? No turf wars? Who's the head honcho?"

Ashlyn is surprised, it's rare to come across a territory shared by Supers.

All three women shift uncomfortably.

"We, uh, we don't subscribe to any kind of power structure. There's a few of us actually, you'll get to meet more of the girls later."

Ali smiles at her hesitantly as Ashlyn frowns.

This is all very unusual.

"Huh, cool."

It's all she says and it's enough to widen Ali's smile towards her which in turn is doing funny things to Ashlyn's stomach. Butterfly type funny things.

The short haired blonde raises an eyebrow as her eyes track between Ashlyn and Ali.

"Excuse us for a moment."

She puts her arm around the other two women and pulls them into a huddle.

Ashlyn shifts back on the couch and pretends she can't hear everything they're saying. Super hearing, what can you do?

"You think she's on the level?"

"She helped me, and I'm only getting good vibes from her."

"You've confused your hotness-radar for your not-evil radar on more than one occasion Kriegs."

"Pinoe!"

"She knows Kelley's name now."

"She knows mine too.

"..."

"She told me hers first."

The short haired blonde, Pinoe, raises her eyebrows and glances at Ashlyn.

"Interesting."

"So can we keep her?"

"She's not a dog Kel."

"..."

"Yeah, I guess we can keep her."

Ashlyn quirks an eyebrow at that.

The women murmur some more before doing some kind of cheer together with their hand all in the middle of the huddle.

Kelley walks over to the couch and plops herself down next to Ashlyn.

"Ali says we can keep you."

She grins.

Ashlyn smiles hesitantly.

"Am I being kidnapped right now?"

Pinoe snorts and Ali looks askanced.

"No!"

"That's just Kelley's way of saying we're not gonna run you out of town."

"We don't run people out of town Pinoe."

"Pity."

Pinoe mutters and Ali glares at her.

Ashlyn is both mildly confused and supremely grateful.

"Oh thank God, I didn't even want to think about having to move again."

Ali smiles at her.

"We're an equal opportunities town."

Pinoe rolls her eyes but she seems amused.

Ashlyn decides it's probably time for her to go and process everything that's just happened. She stands.

"I need to go and process everything that's just happened."

She frowns when she realises she said that out loud. She hadn't meant to.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Ashlyn frowns further.

"Or that."

Ali glares at Kelley who is still beside Ashlyn and Pinoe snickers.

"Kelley, stop that right now, it's not polite."

Kelley grins up at Ali but removes her finger from where it had been touching Ashlyn's leg.

"Sorry, Kelley's got a thing about making people speak their mind."

Kelley's grin gets wider.

Ashlyn frowns, she can imagine that could get awkward.

"Listen, this is a lot, why don't you let me take you home?"

Ali is already walking towards the kitchen and picking up a set of keys.

Ashlyn follows her, nodding briefly to Pinoe and shooting Kelley a suspicious look as she walks out of the room.

"Um, I usually just fly?"

Ali turns to her, mouth open in shock.

"Ashlyn! That's dangerous! Someone could figure out where your Real Life Identity lives. Someone bad."

Ashlyn holds her hands up in defense.

"I always just land a few blocks away and walk."

Ali continues to look at her unimpressed.

"I'm driving you."

Alrighty then.

"Sure, if you want Warrior."

Ali flushes.

"Shut up Torpedo."

_Rude._


	3. Chapter 3

Ashlyn groans and opens one eye to glare at the glowing numbers on her bedside clock.

3.23am.

The loud knocking at her front door continues and she groans again and she grumpily throws her blanket off and stalks to the front door, pulling it open angrily.

"What do you...Kelley?"

Kelley still has her hand raised poised to knock.

"Oh shit yeah! I found you!"

Ashlyn frowns, glancing briefly at Kelley's Super outfit of green and yellow lycra.

"Kelley it's three in the goddamn morning."

Kelley pushes past Ashlyn and walks into her apartment, quirking her eyebrows at the still as yet not unpacked boxes.

"Right, I know, sorry. But here listen, the thing is that we kinda need you."

Ashlyn's mind immediately starts running through several questions before settling on one.

"We?"

"Me, the girls and Kriegs, well mainly Kriegs actually since she's the one who's been kidnapped."

_"Kidnapped?!"_

Ashlyn is suddenly very awake.

"Kelley, Ali's been kidnapped? Why the fuck are you so chill? Who took her? How do we get her back? We should go now right?"

Kelley's lips quirk up slightly. And she flops down on Ashlyn's couch.

"Relax, she's not gonna get hurt, it's like a test thing."

Ashlyn just stares at her blankly and Kelley sighs and throws her hands up in exasperation.

"This is why we always send Kriegs to explain it to the newbies but Pinoe seemed to think _Kriegs_ needing rescue would motivate you more than anyone else."

Kelley smirks.

"No idea why."

Ashlyn doesn't think she's ever been more confused in her life and that's saying something considering that brief flirtation with a very pretty male in her second year of college.

"Kelley, it's three in the morning, I've known you for about 10 hours, apparently a friend of yours has been kidnapped and you want my help but are not worried. I'm gonna need you to do some explaining here."

  
Kelley settles further back into the couch and throws her feet up on the coffee table.

"Right so it's this thing that we do when a newbie comes to town. I think they use it to decide whether we're cool to work with you or whether we kind of avoid you but no one's failed so far since I've been around so I dunno."

Kelley pauses and gauges Ashlyn's deepening confused expression. She sighs.

"I really am bad at this. Ok so you know there's kind of a group of us here, Supers I mean?"

Ashlyn nods.

"Right well when a new Super moves in to the area we try to kind of figure out what their deal is, suss them out, you know?  
Abby always sets up some fake staged kidnapping so we can see how you operate, if you're chill enough to join us."

Ashlyn quirks an eyebrow.

"Like hang with us, it's not official or anything, no oaths or contracts or shit."

"Ok."

Ashlyn pauses before frowning.

"Why plan a fake kidnapping and then tell me it's a fake kidnapping?"

Kelley stares straight ahead for a few seconds.

_"Shit._ Yeah I don't think I was supposed to tell you that part."

Her eyes gaze up at Ashlyn hopefully,

"Could you like, maybe not tell anyone and just play along?"

Ashlyn closes her eyes and sighs but she can't ignore the faint pang of longing. It'd be nice to have some friends.

She opens her eyes, looks at Kelley and smirks.

"Let's go rescue us a warrior."

\---

"I would have chosen Phoenix."

"What?"

"I'm just saying like, your name shortens to Ash, just seems like a natural progression."

Ashlyn stated in disbelief for a moment before felt a ball of energy hit her almost gently in the chest.

"Tobin, we can discuss Super names later, but for now, do you think you could maybe help?"

"Oh, yeah dude, sorry."

Tobin flicked her wrist lazily and the man across from Ashlyn went slamming into the concrete wall of the building.

He threw a glare their way but stayed down and the two women continued forward.

They rounded a corner and spotted three hooded figures up ahead. Ashlyn yanked Tobin back behind the corner.

"Ok, let's run through Abby's intel again."

"I think she said that Ky-," Tobin tripped over her words, her eyes widening, "I mean that dude would be the first dude we would encounter and the that there would be one more bad dude to get passed and then we'd find Al."

"Ok well I see three, not one, you?"

Tobin peaked slowly round the corner.

"Yup."

Ashlyn grinned.

"Think we can take them?"

Tobin grinned back.

"Yo, I like you dude. Let's do this."

In sync they nodded and then as one stepped out from behind their hidden corner.

"Hey!"

As soon as the three turned towards Ashlyn's shout there was a shield of water in front of them.

"Dude, cool."

Tobin grinned at the three figures currently hurling things at the very solid wall of water.

Ashlyn walked forwards, her hands up and the wall moved forward as well, pushing the three behind it back with it.

"Once I push them back past the door, you get that lock off it and I'll hold them off until you're done."

Tobin nods and walks forward to just before the wall, reaching out and looking at her hand curiously when it comes away wet.

"We can get through from this side but theirs is completely solid, so be careful not to go through."

Ashlyn's teeth were gritted and she continued to push forward while all three figures pushed back on the wall, one raising their fist and pounding on it in frustration.

"Tobin, lock, now."

Tobin started.

"Oh right, yeah."

  
Ashlyn backed slowly through the door when Tobin called to her before dropping her water wall and slamming the door.

She turned around and took in the scene before her.

Ali was sitting in a chair, the man who Tobin had slammed into a wall behind her. Kelley and Abby stood off to the left of them, Sydney and Hope to the right.

Everyone had weird grins on their faces but Ashlyn's eyes were drawn to Ali's gentle smile and concerned eyes.

Ashlyn glances up at the man behind her and raised her eyebrows.

"Glad to see you've recovered."

He smiled back at her.

"Sorry, Abby always makes me play bad guy."

He glanced to Abby and then held his hand up to his mouth and said in a fake whisper,

"I think it's because I have a penis."

Abby smacked him.

"Ashlyn, well done. I know you must be confused. As you can see Ali is fine and unharmed, we needed to see how you worked as a member of the team.

I know it's not the most elegant way to figure it out but it's effective and I'm delighted to say you've done well."

Abby pauses before she glances behind them.

"Where are the others?"

Tobin strolled back to the door and pulled it open.

A scowling Alex walked in followed by a grinning Pinoe and HAO.

"Hey good job A, that wall thing was very cool."

Pinoe slapped her on the back.

Alex continued to scowl and Tobin threw her arm around her shoulder and pulled her into her.

"Don't mind this one, she's a sore loser."

Ashlyn just looked bemusedly around the room.

"So I passed?"

"You passed."

Ali's smiling at her again and Ashlyn feels like maybe all the weirdness was worth it.


End file.
